


what's done is done

by something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain



Series: reserve the right to love [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain/pseuds/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain
Summary: alex gets caught





	what's done is done

His affair with Maria continues for the next six months.

He goes to her when things get too stressful at home, when he needs a release. He hasn't really talked to John or Eliza in months. It's the same monotony, as before. Come home, say hi to John and Eliza, talk about Philip.

Every. Single. Day.

He thinks he can finally start to relax, when Washington calls him into his office.

"Shut the door." Washington says.

Alex does and takes a seat.

"It's come to my attention that you've been having a relationship with one of the staff here, Hamilton." Washington says.

"What are you trying to say, sir?" Alexander asks.

"It would normally not be an issue, but you've been accused of speculation." Washington says.

"On what grounds?" Alexander asks.

"Someone in the office believes you've been illegally using company resources to help out Ms. Lewis. I'm afraid the higher-ups believe that the company's image will be tainted by this accusation. We have to let you go." Washington says.

"And Ma-Ms. Lewis?" Alex asks.

"She'll keep her job, she's been through enough already." Washington says, and gestures to the door.

Alexander packs his desk and heads home.

Five years.

Five years he'd worked to make a difference, and he'd thrown it away in a second. John and Eliza are waiting for him, when he walks through the door. There's a letter crumpled in Eliza's hands, their gaze is empty. Philip is nowhere to be seen.

"What is this?" He asks, the tension is rolling off of them in waves.

"Your company sent a formal letter of termination, saying they'll pay you through the rest of the month, and they're sorry they had to let you go." Eliza says, their voice is eerily calm for how much their hands are shaking.

"What did you do, Alex?" John asks, his fists are balled in his lap, nails digging into his palms. Alex remains silent.

"You loved that job, and they wouldn't fire you, you've been putting in overtime for over three months. You would've talked to us if they'd started laying off people, what did you _do_?" Eliza asks, rambling now.

"I didn't-I didn't know that you'd find out." Alex fumbles, wrings his hands together.

"Find out _what_?" Eliza asks.

"I've been having an affair." Alexander says quietly. There's a beat of silence before Eliza bursts into tears.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Alex?" John asks, they're face to face now, Alex fights the urge to step back.

"Why the hell would you do this? Are we not enough for you? Did you even stop to think about us? About Philip? You have a family, Alex! You can't keep pulling this shit over and over again and keep expecting us to clean it up for you!" John yells.

"I never thought it’d get like this. I never meant to hurt you.” Alex says.

"You never do, do you?" Eliza asks, they're slowly creeping toward him, tears still evident on their face.

"You never mean to hurt us, you never mean to fuck up. Get the fuck over yourself, Alex. Does our relationship mean that little to you that you can throw it away in an instant? Does our _child_ mean that little to you?" Eliza's in his face now.

"Philip means everything to me! How dare you-" Alex is cut off by Eliza smacking him across the face.

"No." Eliza shakes their head. "You don't get to come in here and play the fucking victim when you're the one in the wrong. Now get the fuck out of our house."

The last thing Alex hears is Eliza's sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late lmao  
> happy new year y’all


End file.
